Hold On
by AemiliaeHistoriam
Summary: Stuck in the middle of family feud, Emil has nothing but school and his beloved textbooks to escape it. As he pines for a way out of this mess, he reacquaints himself with an old enemy. Leon's nothing more than an idiot - a trait Emil can't stand. But as they grow closer, maybe they can hold on for a little longer. HongIce AU. Sucky summary T T. Sorry.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I'm starting this fanfic because...I thought it'd be good to have two characters that supported each other, instead of one leaning on another like most of my fanfics. I am not a huge HongIce shipper, but this makes sense in my universe. Just trust me on this. Most likely slow updates. Don't worry, I'll try writing TurkIce soon :)**

** This fanfic starts a few weeks before **_**Passed Away.**_

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE SONG THAT THIS IS LIGHTLY BASED OFF OF.**

_When you feel your heart is pounding, Fear a devil's at your door._

_There's no place to hide, You're frozen to the floor!_

_What you do then is you force yourself to wake up, and you say:_

_"It's this dream, not me, that's bound to go away."_

_- "_Hold On", from _The Secret Garden_

_Emil sighed and stuck the pencil he had been using behind his ear. Sighing, he looked up for the first time in what seemed like forever at the garden he was sitting in...His garden. The one his father had set up for him to amuse him. Emil loved to do his summer homework among the mountain avens and lilies in the peaceful, late-afternoon shade. Petals as pale and delicate as himself - Emil hated the comparison. And the problem was his personality didn't help._

_ A dormant volcano...That was one of the phrases most used to describe the boy. His entire being resonated the "bland" part. He often spoke in a monotone fashion - and didn't speak at all during lunch. His nose was eternally stuck in some sort of textbook, usually ready to tell of any curious student in his heavy northern accent.. The pale color of his skin and the silver-white shade of his hair didn't help this rumor. Neither did his violet eyes, which seemed to illuminate a strange blue fire. _

_ Either way, he was an alien in a western land that he didn't understand and probably never would. Even though he'd been in this country for at least a year by now, he still couldn't speak the language fluently. And truth be told he hated living with his father's family._

_ It was obvious he wasn't welcome in that house. _

_ His stepmother hated the idea of her husband's mistress' son setting foot in her house and made it her goal to drive Emil out. His father had turned a blind eye to these actions and Lukas probably couldn't care less._

_ "Emil..." His stepmother would drone under her breath. "Aemilius...Aemulus...Rival. You fit your name by being a rival to my son and I will fix that so he doesn't have to worry about a little brat like you."_

_ Emil had gotten used to threats like that after a year, but he'd never be the same after that. _

_ It was the day when he first heard that that he lacquered the middle nail on both fingers white._

_ White for his innocence._

_###_

_ "Li-Kun? Another bucket please!" _

_ Leon sighed and grabbed his elder brother the last bucket from the garage. The Wang family hated summer, especially when Kiku's mechanic skills weren't enough to fix the air conditioner. It was probably surprising that they'd even survived so long - but the this family of abandoned children had endurance. They'd had it for years in fact since climate problems were a natural occurrence to them. But rain or shine, they never complained - in fact, they were more likely to joke about it than whine. The only thing that ruined their happy life style was..._

_ The phone rang, causing Kiku to cringe. "It's our monthly call again, isn't it."_

_ Leon shrugged nonchalantly. "Most likely. I'll answer it." _

_ Though he would never admit it, these calls put so much stress on his fourteen-year-old mind. But he answered it without hesitation since there was no point in shying away from it."Good afternoon, Mr. Kirkland. How are you today?"_

_ "I'm actually doing quite well." Charlie Kirkland's heavy British accent came from the phone. "So don't ruin my good mood."_

_ Leon sighed, not looking forward to the familiar lecture. "Yes sir."_

_ Why did Mr. Kirkland have to like him the best out of everyone in the family?! It was a huge burden for one little eighth grader!_

_ "Are you still thinking of accepting my invitation?" He continued. "It would be much better for your family if you lived in at your school. Your education would probably be better too. It's a pity that your vocabulary is so stifled because of that vile school you're going to. What a shame that my son is also attending it. I thought he would know better."_

_ This was probably the hundredth time that Mr. Kirkland had preached to him in this manner and it would probably be only a few more times that Leon could stand. Moving to a British boarding school wasn't big on his bucket list, but the promise of a better life for his siblings was. He couldn't choose between home or his siblings' welfare in such a way._

_ But the only thing he could do now was listen and wait for an epiphany._

**Okay,**

** I've been planning on writing this for a long time by now - but this is the first time that I could actually start it. **

** OOC-ness alert here! I've been highly influenced by the amazing writer annahhhhh (go check her out now if you haven't already) on character headcanons...Sorry senpai...I hope you don't mind. **

** I'll start with Emil:**

** I can't think of him as anything but a geek now after I read the fanfic **_**The**__**Attraction of Opposites**_**. Emil, to me, a geek, but a geek with a fiery soul and a broken lifestyle. He obviously needs some one to help him out (Cue Leon please XD). He's the illegitimate son of a wealthy company owner...I haven't decided what for yet. He used to live with his mother in Iceland until she sent him to his father in America. His step-aunt hates him (That name analogy thing, by the way...well...Look up the name Emil on the website Behind the name). Lukas acts indifferent but he really does care about his half-brother. And yes, in my headcanon Emil paints his nails white 99% of the time. XD**

** Anyways...Onto Leon!**

** Leon comes from a poor "family" which consists of Yao, Kiku, Yong Soo, and Mei. They were all orphaned but Yao decided that they should band together as one big family and that's how they came to be. If you were wondering who created Charles Kirkland, that was an inside joke with my cousin Legendarytoast1. He's a bit of a jerk in this fanfic, but he really is a nice guy. Well, c'mon! He wants to sponsor Leon's overseas schooling! How much nicer can you get? If you didn't understand that part, it will come clear in no time at all :)**

** I'll be writing in first person in the next chapter! :)**

** Thanks guys!**


	2. Welcome to My Life

**Let's start with Leon. Let's see if I can write some sentences in improper grammar. Wish me luck.**

** DISCLAIMER: NO, I DO NOT OWN WASPS OR TELEPHONES. I DON'T EVEN USE THEM THAT MUCH. I MOST DEFINATELY DO NOT OWN HETALIA. **

_"I'm home!" _

The door creaked nosily as Yao stomped into the house.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and stared. He _wasn't_ supposed to be home this early.

Yao was _strange_ - if that was the correct word to use. No one exactly knew where he came from - though all they knew was that he was from China- or even how old he was. He somehow managed a job as well as supposedly getting his PH.D.

_ I didn't get it. No way, Jose!_

"Hey!" I greeted him. Being the only cheerful one in the family, everyone else just stared.

Then I heard a slight buzzing noise and Kiku dropped his dusting cloth to bat away something that had flied in front of his face. All eyes turned towards his heated face. I sighed. I probably should've checked to make sure that swarm of wasps yesterday had abandoned the door. The last time I checked was two days ago. _Whoops._

"N-Nii-san..." Kiku stuttered, obviously still a little creeped out. I could tell that the bug had given him a scare. "I apologize for the mess...We were just cleaning up a little for you, that's all."

Yao's eyes surveyed the mess in the room, as if he were a company CEO that was inspecting his co-worker's progress. "It's fine, really. Now, about supper."

###

To you people who love ramen: You'll hate it once you're broke and in college. Trust me! After the 30th day with nothing but instant ramen noodles, the whole family probably wanted to murder someone!

The thing is, if your family consists of an always-calm Kiku and a honor-bound Yao - that's not going to happen. They're too "mature" to kill for a reason as stupid as that. Me, on the other hand, would be perfectly happy to punch anyone out - whether it be a school bully or one of my own siblings.

Speaking of school, it was only a couple days away - and I wasn't looking forward to it..._AT_ _ALL._ School is...well...Let's just say that the people are _weird_. First you have the Vargas', who are as sick as crap. Older Vargas is always annoyed. Younger Vargas, who is in my class by the way, is the one being the annoyance. Then you have our crossdressing idiot Feliks and our psychotic Braginsky, Natalya. Arthur Kirkland, Mr. Kirkland's son, should also come to mind - and Mr. annoying hamburger-lover.

_ ...Lovely, just lovely._

But worst of all is...well..._THAT GUY. _I don't even want to say his name, I hate him so much. He strutted into the class in 7th grade last year, proclaimed that he was Icelandic, and immediately started to get A+'s on his report card. He probably also took my place as the handsomest guy in the class, I don't know. Maybe that's just my opinion...Wait..._WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! Ugh._ _Maybe I should stop reading teen romance novels. _Ahem, anyways. He always gives me the silent treatment in class as well and refuses to be my partner in class projects.

_Ugh. Some people..._

"How was work, Yao-nii?" Kiku asked, breaking the awkward silence at the dinner table. Even Yong Soo didn't dare start talking about _50 Shades of Grey_ with all this tense atmosphere floating around. Internally we probably all thanked Kiku for breaking through to the angry older brother.

_ Actually, maybe it wasn't such a great thing._ Once you gt Yao talking, you have him _TALKING_.

"Aiyaa! It was terrible! The people are so immature! I can't believe I applied for this job! Maybe we're..."

And so he ranted on.

Mei visibly deflated. I knew that she hated these family chats. She was more for gossip about boy bands and celebrities that I've never heard of. Yong Soo was already picking at his fingernails, already itching for a book to read. Kiku was the only one who looked interested at the conversation topic - but I was positive even he was bored. The last thing he probably wanted was more weight on his shoulders.

To tell you the truth, Kiku technically runs this family. He is probably used to signing Yao's name on bills so much that sometimes his test papers confuse the heck out of the teachers. He seriously needs to get his own life with his own name. Of course, his friends - Lovino and Elizabeta - visit once in a great while, but not often. I think he's too embarrassed about our home situation to invite them over, personally.

_ Either way, he needs to get a life._

"By the way, 'respectable Charlie' called again today."

Everyone turned to stare at Yong Soo, who was, the idiot, still nonchalantly eating the last of his ramen. Everyone knew he was gonna get yelled at for one thing or another.

"Yong Soo-Kun!" Kiku scolded. "Don't address Kirkland-San in such a manner!"

"Sorry." Yong Soo didn't sound very sorry.

Yao looked furious. "That _bastard dared_ to call again?!"

_"We're in deep trouble Yong."_ I mouthed to him.

"Why does he take so much interest in our puny little family?! Why doesn't he just mind his own damn business and leave us alone! There's no fricking way I'm sending Leon to somewhere as far away as England. He can..."

I groaned. "I'm going to bed."

"B-but you haven't finished your food!" Kiku protested.

"I'll eat it tomorrow." I shouted, already more than half-way to my room.

I needed to get away from all of Yao's rants. Truthfullt, I don't know if I want to go or not. I really needed to decide but...I can't that easily.

_ I really hated the thirteenth of each month._

**Hiya guys,**

** This was short...heh. I'm sorry if it sucks DX It'll get better, I promise!**

** Why, hello Leon! We started with a little peak at his family life... DX Trust me. It's better than some other of my characters lives...Especially...well...Emil XD Don't worry, I'm gonna make his life so much harder -grins- Good luck Leon!**

** Emil's up next! :)**

** ~Emil H**


	3. God Help the Outcasts

**Warnings: Religion. If you aren't religious I'm sorry if I offended you. Oh, and another one! Emil has a bad mouth XD Not as bad as Lovi's though...yet.**

** I don't really think Youth Groups do this...I don't know. I certainly don't. But other than that, I am writing half from personal experience at church. **

** The song is from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Why don't you look it up if you haven't already. There will be a lot of Disney songs in this fic...sorry...XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, NOR DO I OWN ANY CHURCHES XD THE SAME GOES FOR DISNEY**

The cool draft coming from the windows gave me strength from these people. To anyone else, it would be chilling - but to me? Cold is my natural temperature - my normal demeanor. Or at least the category people fit me in. It's impossible to penetrate, even for me.

But this was only the some of more mild mistreatment on my part. They didn't know me. No one did. They had no right to judge. But they were. Their disdain-filled faces seemed to ridicule me...No, they didn't notice me at all. I was just the lonely, geeky outcast.

And this was a damned church that we were in! It says somewhere in that book "Love thy neighbor as thyself". _Don't they get it?_ I can laugh them off, but they still haunt me in my thoughts.

I stared at the giant cross at the front of the church and sighed. It was_ impossible_ to concentrate. This shirt was getting really itchy. Seriously, everyone else was in ripped-up jeans and T-shirts. _Me?_ Well...Let's just say I looked like an eighteenth century count.

_ Lukas probably bought this for me as a fucking joke._

So here I was, clothed in my Sunday best at ten o'clock ante meridiem at a Youth Group memorial service. I didn't want to go, but I felt a strange duty to go. Now I wish I hadn't. This was a completely awkward situation. It was noisy with disrespectful people all around me. I needed to shut everyone out so I could think and focus on what I was supposed to be focusing on.

_ Unfortunately, that was hard._

"This is stupid." A girl, I think her name was Annie, nearby groaned to her friend. "Why are we here?"

Her friend giggled. "I don't know. To bore us to death?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to keep out of their business._ Shut up, just shut up,_ my mind screamed. _There are people trying to concentrate here! Learn some respect!_

It was unfortunate that the people my age at this church were some of the most cantankerous, bothersome people I had ever come across.

Sometimes I wonder if it's just American habits, since the kids at school are like this as well. On the other hand, in Iceland...Well...In Iceland I went to private school and hardly saw anyone.

_ OH. Maybe it's not just America._

"When is this over?!" Annie whined. "I promised that I'd text my boyfriend at this time. He won't be happy if I don't."

"I just want to sleep. My mom woke me up early this morning."

"I know right! My mom is, like, totally annoying on weekends!"

_Can these people even speak properly? Sticking "like" in the middle of a sentence doesn't help the person understand the conversation._

"Um...Excuse me." I muttered to the two of them, trying not to get too annoyed. "Would you mind being a little quieter? Some people are actually trying to_ pray_ here."

The two just gave me a scathing look and went back to complaining about their lives. _Well_, that was an improvement since I usually get ignored. Ignored and talked about behind my back. Referred to as "albino creep" and "child". I was thirteen goddammit! It didn't help that I was short and young for my grade.

I probably should've started my prayer earlier actually. _Whoops, the pot calls the kettle black._

There was a reason that people thought I was stuck up, I guess.

_I might as well start praying..._

Unfortunately, it's easy for me to get tongue-tied. I observed the others and their lips to see what they had to say. I know prayers are private but...I had no right to judge them anyways. As I was thinking of what to say myself, an inspiration took me up into its wings and helped me fly away.

_I ask for wealth, _

_ I ask for fame,_

_ I ask for glory to shine on my name!_

_ I ask for love I can posses,_

_ I ask for God and His angels to bless me!_

I swear half of the people hear were mirroring the song. Ironically, it fit perfectly with the plan in my head.

"_I don't know if you can hear me - or if you're even there_." I whispered softly under my breath in my own language. Slowly, I broke into the familiar tune. Comfort settled over me. I received a lot of strange looks from the people around me, but I didn't care. Hey, see what I said about "eavesdropping" on prayers? I'm not the only one who does it.

_God help the outcasts - hungry from birth._

_ Show them the mercy they don't find on earth._

I sighed. More staring. Maybe conveying my feelings in this manner wasn't the best idea. But how else could I? I wasn't the eloquent type that could come up with something amazing at the top of my head. A good vocabulary doesn't mean good speaking skills. I had to rely on my memory of songs to speak for me.

_I ask for nothing - I can get by_

_ But I know so many less lucky than I_

_ God help my people, the poor and down-trod..._

"Emil," One of the youth group leaders interrupted sharply. "This is not the time to show off your lovely voice. People are trying to concentrate."

That was when I realized I was close to belting my prayer..._Shit_. The people around me snickered. _Emil finally got what he deserved, the damn showoff! _They probably thought. But it wasn't showing off - it was the way I acted in social situations: Cold and aloof. I didn't think anything could change the intense, challenging aura that would forever surround me. A masked salty waterfall dripped down my burning cheeks.

But even though humiliated, I needed to be strong and carry on with what I had intended to carry out in the first place.

_ I thought we were all the children of god_

_ God help the outcasts - Children of god_

**Hey guys :)**

** I apologize that I write more for Emil...It's just well...Where do you think my user name came from? XD It's hard to find such gigantic words for Emil, but it's also amazingly fun. :) I feel smart...not.**

** Emil is smart, as well as wise - but he has a laid back personality underneath. He'll lose some off his geekish-ness later on. **

** Yes, This is partly personal experience. I'm a huge loner when it comes to Youth Group or Sunday School XD Ugh. Don't you worry about me though, I can just laugh them off at home - even though I feel miserable when I'm around them...And about Annie. Heh. I just messed around with names from people in my church to come up with that. Annie is a pretty generic name so...You get the idea. **

** End of introductions! Let's start with the good stuff!**

** I hope this doesn't suck DX**


	4. No Ground to Stand

**I poured all of my damn wit into this chapter so no flames please. **

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMIL'S WIT, LEON'S SUPIDITY, OR THIS FANDOM**

The first day of school + One asshole Icelander + No friends = Hell.

It was the last year of middle school for me. Kiku said I should enjoy it because "it only gets worse in high school". But really, how could I enjoy this year if the stupid geek was in my class. I probably should try to make friends with someone but...The rest of the class was full of _girls_. There was no way I was gonna make friends with a _girl_. I'm not one of _those boys_.

So here I was, stuck alone in a class with a first-class snooty genius that I wish I'd never met, for the rest of the year.

"Good morning, Xiao." A cool voice cut into my thoughts. "It's been a while."

Well...Look who it is..._Perfect timing...Though_..._Perfect _is _by far_ not the word I'm looking for. Maybe perfect as in _perfectionist_ though.

Silver-haired, weirdly-blue-eyed, stuck-up, geek Icelander Emil Bondevik eyed me carefully - as if I were some black widow spider that he was disgusted by, but also wary of as well. "Nice to see you again. I didn't think I'd see you this year."

"Why is that?" I asked coolly, trying to ignore my annoyance. _I didn't have time for this_...

"I thought maybe those slow electric signals of yours would finally tell your brain to walk off the curb and get run over by a car." He shrugged. "I guess not. How sad."

I waved off his smart-aleck comment. "Well, how was your summer?" I asked, trying to be polite for once.

Emil shouldered his backpack and smirked - a familiar gesture that drove me mad. "Summer went decently well since you weren't around to annoy me."

"Well my summer went pretty damn good since you weren't there either!" I groused. _Why did he take the time to pick on me?_

"It's not _good_, it's _well._" The little professor corrected. "I thought even you would know _common knowledge_ such as simple grammar like this but I guess I overestimated you."

"Oh! I'm _sure _you know that." I said, rolling my eyes. "There was probably an extra-credit question about that on the test for the _over-achievers_ like you."

"It was the first question on the page idiot."

"What!" I demanded. "Do you really spend the days memorizing your homework?! Unlike you, I actually have a life. I don't have time for finishing all my homework."

"Unlike you, I'll actually _get_ somewhere in life since I actually complete my homework."

"Maybe you'd lose that self-righteous attitude if you didn't study so hard." I countered.

"Maybe you should look up the _Ad Hominen_ _attack_ fallacy. "

"What?!" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"It's when you bad-mouth the person himself you're arguing with instead of the idea, to put in in plain language for people such as you."

"I passed literature with flying colors!"

Emil raised an eyebrow. "You call a C+ 'flying colors'?"

"Well it's better than having a D like last year, bastard!"

"I suppose so." Emil suddenly seemed nervous and fidgety, as if his string of smart-ass wit had disappeared. As if his guard had backed down.

I could've taken this as my chance to get back at him but decided that I didn't want to get in trouble for punching the brat so it was best I got out of there. "Well. Good day to you." I said shortly, then stomped off.

Emil went to go talk to one of Mr. Kirkland's sons, Arthur.

I had never told anyone about my issues with Emil - not even Kiku. He didn't need to be burdened by bullying crap like this. Emil wasn't enough to make everyone drop their business to shut him up. He was just a huge bastard. But I probably should've reported it to someone but no, I couldn't depend on others for something like_ this_.

I depend on Yao for food, clothes, and shelter and I depend on Kiku to be the motherly figure. I depend on the school for decent education. Nothing more was needed.

_I could take care of myself. _

**Okay, phew, that's over. I'm really looking forward to you all reading this fanfic because of all the work and education I'm pouring into this. I'm only in 8th grade so please cut me some slack XD **

** Thanks guys!**


	5. Embarrassment

**Hey guys! ;) Next chapter is up! :D **

** It's Emil's turn. :) Enjoy!**

School was _exhausting _after Leon made his entrance.

I mean, yes. It's a great relief to pick on Leon after being put through hell at church last week. It takes the burden off my shoulders as well as helping me remember that I'm not the most illiterate person in the town. Yes, I have difficulty reading the Bible at Youth Group - Don't judge me. It's not my fault I barely know English. It's not even my fault that I'm here in this world. It's _them _and_ I_ get blamed for it.

But now I was starting to rethink my actions. Leon, as stupid as he is, was a difficult opponent. And to think about it now - he, in his own way, won that argument. I guess he was smarter than he seemed. Or maybe it was just luck that he used..._That word_.

I swear, that word's my...what is it called again? _Krypton...night? _It's hurtful. I think it should be banned, to put it childishly.

Either way, I blame my pain on his unnecessary talent for pissing me off.

"Bro..." Lukas said monotonously. "You're zoning out on me. Are you listening?"

I sighed. Lukas had been lecturing me on P.E., which is apparently the only class I'm failing in. _Like he's the expert on it? I don't think so. _

"To be honest, I'm _not_ listening." I snapped.

It was Lukas's turn to sigh. Yes, he had lived with me for over a year but it was obvious that he wasn't used to it. Before that, he had only met me once or twice when Father had "business trips" to Iceland but we didn't know each other. He knew I was quiet and withdrawn but that's not even half of me. I guess he doesn't wake up early enough in the morning to see me covering up pimples and freckles and all sorts of unseemly things that aren't acceptable in society. He hasn't seen me in class or in Youth Group (he's in the older age group). And, well...He just doesn't get it. He's father's son and he's happy. He doesn't need to know me to be happy.

Lukas elbowed me in the ribs. "Is that who I think it is?"

I turned to look where he was staring. Flames caught my eyes.

_ Not again..._

Meet world's biggest asshole, the triple A. Her irritating giggle can send a guy to a hell disguised as heaven - and god! That demeanor of hers put anyone through living hell, whoever you are.

And she _scared_ me. Her confidence took her overboard and crushed people like me into dust. Her perfect smile reminded me of a vampire in a movie about to chomp down on his victim. I was nothing more than an ant against her.

But it probably would've been better to worry about her victim, the new Finnish boy who had joined the faculty earlier today. Yes, earlier today. He didn't look that much older than me but I guess he was...gifted?

He looked frail and sleepless - the dark circles under his eyes would be obvious to anyone. But for once, Aleksandra Alva Andersen had met her match. The Finn's startling eyes were trained on the bitch, intensifying by the second. Their voices rose until it seemed like there were loud speakers resonating in every room in the school. Nobody else seemed to hear it though, just Lukas and me. I don't know why.

"Do you think we should help?" Lukas asked me.

"No, wait."

I mean I felt bad for the poor guy, but there was no way _we_ could help him. Well, at least there was no way_ I _could help. I couldn't even help myself.

We watched as the argument continued until Aleksandra walked off in her boredom. And, despite my head telling me not to, I walked over there with Lukas trailing behind me.

"I'd stay away from her." I told the blonde as loudly as I could - my nerves getting in the way as usual.

He turned and studied us for a couple seconds, a wary look in his amethyst eyes. He scanned over Lukas first with little interest and then studied me carefully. Maybe he was a match for Aleksandra, a devil himself?

"Let me guess, you're her sidekicks." He said tiredly.

From behind me, Lukas recoiled. "We are _not_!"

"We're just her _victims_." I muttered, putting an emphasis on the word _victim_.

_Silence._

"Good _lord_! Is she _always_ like that?" The blonde snapped out of his quiet mode.

I almost laughed. I felt bad for him. He was just like me a year ago - a stranger in a foreign country who knew no one. Of course he wouldn't know her mannerisms.

"Yes she is." Lukas and I said simultaneously.

I glared at him, sending him the shutupanddon'tspeakorIwillkillyou glare. I didn't like it when that happened. It just made me feel like the little brother that did whatever his brother did. The type of boy who didn't have a mind.

The blonde studied us a little more, as if he was reading our pasts like a book. His eyes seemed hypnotizing in a way, trying to suck answers out of me. "Are you two siblings?"\

"Ye..."

"Half siblings." I snapped bitterly. "Same _father_."

This is what I mean by this guy sucking answers out of me. There was no way I would've told anyone that unless they had this affect on me.

"Oh dear," Lukas said mockingly. "Where are your manners Emil?! When you meet someone, you need to _introduce yourself to them_! It's common courtesy!"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING TWO-YEAR-OLD!" I shouted at my brother. How could he embarrass me by treating me like a little kid in front of someone who barely knew me? Then I realized I myself was creating a scene. " I already know that crap."

If it was possible, the Finn's eyes grew darker. "Language."

"YOU _AREN'T_ MY MOTHER!" I almost wept. I don't like people correcting me. "_GOSH!_"

"Um...Sorry..."

People were staring now. How much more embarrassing could this get? This really _was_ a bad week for me. Maybe it was the start of school that got everyone got stressed and decided to pick on me to alleviate it. Maybe it wasn't fair that I was taking it out on Leon - that I was being just as bad as all those jerks at church. But...

...I was so _confused_...

"Don't mind him. He's just an _immature_ prick. My name is Lukas, he's Emil. We're half brothers from Norway."

"I'm not _from_ Norway!" I protested, my face heating even more. I'd only set foot on Norway once. "I mean, only one of my parents is Norwegian..."

"And the other is from Norwegian territory. That makes you completely Norwegian."

That's when I snapped. I don't think ay of you Americans like people to mistake you for Brits or you Finns for Swedes. "For your information, Iceland is _not_ part of the crap of Norway. Do you study history or geography anymore?! I'm two years_ younger_ than you and I know this. Maybe it's because I'm working _my ass off _while you're being a sloth!"

"It's because you used to _live_ in Iceland." Lukas said coldly. "It has nothing to do with how dumb I am. Now _sit down_ and try to talk properly to the new student."

Against my will, I sat down, embarrassed as heck.

"So," Lukas said, now completely ignoring me. "What's your name."

_Welcome to hell number two, Emil._

**I'm sorry DX I repeated a lot from Red-Haired Demon in **_**Passed Away**_**! Forgive meeee DX **

** Anyways, I suggest you start reading **_**Passed Away**_** cause these fics are intertwined pretty closely. Tino, as always, will be a pretty big part of this fanfic. XD **

** Another dinner with Leon and Mr. Kirkland next! :)**


End file.
